Unexpected
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Bella Swan had ordinary life...until she discovered the secret that had been kept from humans for hundreds years. Now with the secret revealed her life is in danger. Will the one she loves save in time? or is she damned? Better then it sounds...i think.
1. Vampires exist?

-1**A/N: A New story. A new Chapter.**

**Chapter 1 (Bella's POV)**

I, Isabella Swan, was sitting by my window looking for my boyfriend Jacob Black. I lived on the deserted part of a small town named Forks. My dad is the sheriff of the town, he also had a cornfield in our backyard to manage. It extended all the way to the neighbors house.

They were strange people, my neighbors. The Cullen's. they hardly came out of there house…that I could see. They weren't like anyone else in town, they wore expensive clothes and had expensive cars. I've never really touched or seen them up close but they've told me in school that they have very pale skin and very cold skin.

The only thing I knew was that Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted all there kids. There was two my age, a bronze haired boy and the pixie haired girl. And the other three are a year or two older than me, a big hulky boy, a blonde boy and his twin sister that was blonde and incredibly beautiful…or so I've been told.

I had never met them, not even at school. I never asked about them, I didn't want to seem like I was butting in there business. I didn't even know there names, I only knew them by there features, although I've never seen them up close before. They always kept to themselves. Although they only live at least ½ a mile apart. I could still see a glimpse of there house from my window.

I jumped off of the window seat in my room and quickly ran downstairs carefully making sure I didn't trip like last time. There was a light tap at the door. I quickly answered it, a huge smile on my face. It was Jacob. I had met Jacob down at the reservation. Our dads had been friends since we were babies.

My dad had taken me to his house one day so he could go fishing. Jacob and I didn't go to the same school, I hadn't seen him since we were kids. When I saw him I was instantly attracted to him, as he was to me. He finally asked me out at the end of the day. I gladly accepted, and now we've been going out for a month. Which my dad really liked, I might add.

"Hey you," he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his chest. I laughed lightly before planting a kiss on his lips. Everything was going good we were cuddling on the couch watching movies. My dad was on duty tonight so we had the whole night to ourselves.

But everything started going down the drain when I got a text message. Jacob quickly snatched my cell from me, playfully, and read the text. His expression went from happy to mad. "What's wrong?" I asked touching his arm. He pushed me off, threw my phone on the couch next to me and stormed out of the house.

I quickly grabbed the phone and opened the message again. _' Does he know about us?'_ it was from Mike. Ugh! Why couldn't Mike be more specific. He could have put _'Does he know about us going to the beach next weekend?'_ Great! Now Jacobs taking the message the wrong way.

Err! Stupid Mike! I got up put my shoes and jacket on and ran outside. "Jacob!" I looked through the cornfield right in front of me. I saw someone walking straight ahead. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jacobs cell number while I followed the person I presumed was Jacob.

"Jacob!" before I could even blink the person that was a yard away from me disappeared. I froze, it wasn't Jacob that I had been following. It was someone with longish hair which I would have thought was Jacob if it wasn't for the fact that he cut his hair boy short when we started going out.

The phone on the other line was still ringing. I listened intently for Jacobs phone. I could hear it straight ahead where my dad had cut the crops down in a huge circle. I ran towards the sound and ended right I the middle of the circle. I looked down to see jakes phone on the floor with shreds of clothes around it.

I looked around and slowly and picked up the pieces of the fabric. I froze when I saw that the fabric in my hands was the same color and brand of Jakes clothes. A small gasp escaped my lips as panic raised in my throat. "Jacob?" I called as I straightened up. I looked around and found a blood trail on the ground near Jake's shredded clothes.

I quietly followed it hoping that Jake just cut his arm on a branch or something. I walked carefully to make sure I didn't make a sound, my breaths low and shallow. I could hear some sort of growling and hissing up ahead. Probably a dog after a cat I thought as I walked to the sound. Wait there are no dogs and cats around here.  
I froze at the sight in front of me. A man with red ruby eyes was fighting a huge wolf. It was at least 3 feet tall and 6 feet long. It had russet colored fur and was bleeding. I gasped when I saw the necklace I had given Jacob around the wolfs neck.

Very stupid thing to do. As soon as the gasp came out they both turned to look at me. I stared into the wolfs brown eyes. I then looked up at the mans eyes, he sniffed the air, "You brought a snack?" his smooth perfect voice mused. My eyes widened when I realized he wasn't talking to me but to the wolf.

Without even thinking I turned and started to run. Problem was I couldn't see where my house was. I tripped on a rock and fell on my hands and knees. I quickly turned around, I was on my bottom, my hands behind my back holding the top half of my body up. I let out a scream as the guy jumped on me. I fell on my back hitting my head hard on the ground.

I was disoriented, oblivious of what was happening. Something was on top of me pinning my arms and legs down. My vision started clearing up, at first blurry then I had my perfect vision back. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the red ruby eyes staring at my neck his mouth wide open inching closer to my neck.

I struggled under him, I thrashed my head back and forth from side to side. "No, Let go! Help me!" Something white flashed above me grabbing the guy…or thing on top of me off. But not before he cut my right arm. I screamed and grabbed my arm to stop the pain.

Something wet and oozy squished between my fingers. I sat up and looked at my left hand. Blood oozed between my fingers almost cover my hand completely with blood. I quickly looked at my right arm to see the blood was coming from there.

I looked up to see the thing…guy…what ever you want to call it and a guy talking. More like hissing at each other, "Leave now James or else," so the thing that wanted to bit me was named James. James looked at me, his eyes wide and even darker red. My eyes went wide in fear as I held my breath. He glimpsed back at the guy I front of him, his back to me, then turned and ran so fast it reminded me of superman.

I let out a breath of relief only to start feeling faint and nauseated. I quickly looked at my arm then back at the guy that was now facing me. He was my neighbor, the bronze haired boy that was my age.

I quickly looked into his eyes, relief washing through me to find his eyes topaz color. He took a step towards me, I crawled backwards out of instinct. Instantly regretting it, the pain in my arm making me wince. "I won't hurt you," his voice soothed me. He had his arms out in front of him as if approaching a frightened puppy.

With my good arm I stood up on my feet. I stood there in front of him, numb, "W-What are you?" I wanted to move backwards but I was frozen in place. H didn't answer my question, he just stared into my eyes. Feeling that he wasn't going to tell me I looked around for my house. It was behind him, the opposite direction I had been running.

I stared at him questionably then froze when I heard a heavy breathing behind me. I jumped around when something wet touched my hand. It was the huge wolf, I was breathing heavily. The wolf bent forward, like a dog that wanted to play, and whined.

I was feeling pity for the poor thing, slowly I walked towards it my left bloody hand reaching for it. It licked my hand clean before I ran my fingers through his short hair. I bent down and looked into his eyes, they reminded me of someone.

That's when I saw the necklace I had given Jacob around his neck. I held the fake wolf fang in my hand. I remember I had bought him it because it reminded me of all the legends his father would tell us about…werewolves and…vampires.

A small gasp escaped my lips. I gently dropped the fang back to his neck and looked into his eyes, "Jacob?" It almost looked like it was smiling, it wagged its tail and licked my face. I backed off wiping my face with my left arm, "Eww! Jake!"

Our smiles soon faded as we heard another 'cat and dog fight' Jacob got up and ran off. "Jacob!" I waited to see if he'd turn back, "He's not coming back." I turned to the guy behind me, he was watching me intently. "What's your name?" I asked. He chuckled lightly, "Edward. Edward Cullen."

I nodded, "Your umm…a vampire aren't you?" He looked down at the ground not wanting to meet my gaze, " Its okay. I won't tell anyone." He looked up at me shocked, "Why?" I looked at him confused, "Because I don't think your dangerous." He smiled as he shook his head, "But I am dangerous." I nodded, "Yes but not bad. I don't think your bad."

He looked at me confused, "Why do you think that?" I pursed my lips then looked into his eyes, " Because…your eyes aren't ruby red like umm James…is it?" he nodded. "I'll keep you safe Bella I promise." I looked into his eyes with a new feeling in my chest.

I grabbed my right arm, "Ah," my hand slapped something wet. "Are you okay?" I brought my hand out in front of me slowly shaking. It was drenched in blood, "I…don't…know." I slowly turned my head to my right. My right arm was almost completely covered in blood.

I started hyperventilating, " Bella? What's wrong?" I brought my arm in front of me, "I don't feel so good," I felt cold arms around me before I passed out.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Cheated

**Chapter 2**

_I brought my arm in front of me, "I don't feel so good," I felt cold arms around me before I passed out._

I was aware of a light throbbing coming from my right arm. "She's coming around," a soft velvet female voice came from my left. I opened my eyes slowly scared of what to see in front of me. I didn't recognize the voice and I was hoping the nightmare of vampires and werewolves I had was really indeed a nightmare.

I looked around my surroundings, the room was filled with people I've never seen in my life except Edward. "Where am I?" I asked my voice a bit shaky. "Its okay Bella your at my house," Edward assured me sitting by the couch I was laying on. I'd only known this guy for an hour or two and he talked to me like we've been friends forever.

I sat up slowly until I was in a sitting position on the couch. "Where's Jacob?" the room grew quieter then before. I turned to look at Edward for an answer, "He's missing Bella. He went to help a friend in trouble and we haven't seen him since." I gasped, "How long has it been?"

"A couple of hours," the pixie haired girl replied she was the one that I had heard before. I covered my face with my hands trembling. I looked at my right arm in surprise it was stitched up, "Thanks." I looked up at the oldest looking man that could not have been older than 35.

He smiled and nodded, "I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme," I shook hands with a brown haired stout woman, "This is Emmett," I shook hands with the bulky senior, "This is Rosalie Hale," She didn't extend her hand so I didn't shake, "This is Jasper Hale," he nodded at me, I nodded back, "This is Alice," she bent down and gave me a big hug.

"We're going to be great friends," she exclaimed happily. I just smiled as he finished, "And you already know Edward." I looked at Edward and smiled, he smiled back a crooked smile that left me partly breathless. "Umm…not to be rude but are you all vampires?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded, "And it would be great if no one found out about it." I nodded, "Your secrets safe with me." Everyone smiled except for Rosalie, I could tell she didn't like me much. I stood up, "Well thanks for everything but I really need to get home before Charlie gets home." Edward nodded and walked with me to the door, "I'll take you home."

" No its okay you don't have to bother," I rushed to say, they had already done a lot for me. "I insist," he said taking me lightly by the arm to guide me through the cornfield.

I was walking kind of slow, I did lose a lot of blood what do you expect? It was kind of quiet and I really didn't want to hear the eerie silence so went through my head for something to say. " Do you think Jacob will turn up?" I was starting to worry about him.

"He will sooner or later. We won't stop looking for him Bella, I swear," why was he so devoted to do this? I stopped walking and stood in front of him, he looked at me a bit surprised. "Thank you," I tip-toed to reach his cheek and softly give him a kiss.

He froze under my lips utterly surprised and alarmed. I looked up at him and smiled, it took him a while to smile back but he did anyways. I turned back and started for my house again we was right by my side. "So does your girlfriend know you're a vampire?" was I flirting?

"I don't have a girlfriend. Its better if I don't date at all because I'll be to tempted to bite her," he sounded a little sad about the fact. "But you've probably been a vampire for years can't you resist blood pretty good?" years of watching Buffy and vampire movies has me a bit informed.

"I'm 108. But it takes centuries to actually be immune to human blood," I can tell he knew someone like that so I assumed it was Carlisle. "Wait if you don't drink human blood what do you drink?" I asked truly curious. "Animal blood," no wonder there's no pets around here.

"Oh," I decided to let the subject drop. Seeing them kill little puppies and kitties made me shudder. "Its not what you think. We hunt animals like mountain lions and bears," he explained. Its like he read my thoughts…wait can he?

"Umm…just out of curiosity do you guys have any special abilities?" this was going to be interesting. "Yes we do. Other than the super speed and hearing and the whole we live forever thing, my family had abilities. I can read minds," I knew it! "Alice can see the future. And Jasper can play with emotions, he's like a telepath."

I nodded, " Are you the only ones?" He nodded, "Yes." We were finally at my house and I could see that Charlie was home and pacing in the kitchen on the phone. "Where's my cell phone?" I asked feeling in my pockets. "Uh, You lost it," he confessed. "Great just great. How am I going to explain this to Charlie?"

I was dirty, my clothes were a bit torn and I had dried blood on my shirt and jeans. "I'm sorry but I can't help you there," he genuinely looked sorry. "Its okay I'll think of something. Thanks again for everything. If you hear about Jacob please come and tell me."

He nodded and waited for me to enter my house before he left. "Bella! Where have you been?! Why haven't you answered your cell phone? You had me worried sick!" I winced at his yelling. "I took a walk with Jacob. We got lost in the woods and we got attacked by a bear," tears were rolling down my eyes, "And I don't know where Jake is. I lost him," my voice was watery.

He embraced me in a hug, "I'm so sorry Bella. I'll put a search team out to look for him right now." He let go and started talking on the phone. I walked numbly upstairs. All in a couple of hours I found out there was another world out there and it was dangerous.

And I'm pretty sure that a part of this world wouldn't want me to know about them and would do anything to make sure it stayed that way. I absentmindedly took a shower and brushed my teeth. I got in bed and huddled in a ball in the center of the bed, shivering from the cold…well partly anyways.

My thoughts drifted to Edward. I noticed a new feeling in my chest when I thought about his smile. Was I having feeling for Edward? And if so does it matter that he's a vampire? I shook that thought away and closed my eyes shut. I should be thinking about my boyfriend Jake not Edward.

I just found out today that Jake is a werewolf. Why didn't he ever tell me? Maybe he thought I'd freak out? If he did obviously he didn't know me well. The truth was that he must not trust me enough to tell me his secret. That hurt. A lot. I cried myself to sleep that night thinking of how I thought our relationship was going well when it was actually a complete mess.

I woke up in the morning with a start. I was sweating from the dream I had which now I can't remember. I got up and walked to my window to get some fresh air. I opened it and leaned against it as I took in the view. I could see Edwards house from here, there was someone looking out the window as well.

It was Edward, he waved at me with a small smile in his face. I waved back a bit nervous. Was he watching me? I closed my window and got ready for the long day ahead of me. I ate breakfast…alone, Charlie had left early to go looking for Jacob.

I went outside and walked the same steps I did the night before hoping to find a clue or at least my cell phone. I froze when I heard a noise behind me, I whirled around and put my hand on my chest, "Gosh Edward you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," he had his hands in his pockets. "I just thought I'd tell you I found your cell phone last night," he took out a small silver cell phone. I took it and shook my head, "This isn't mine. Its Jacobs." I opened it out of curiosity to find it had 3 missed calls and 3 text messages.

I ignored the missed calls because I knew they were from me and checked the text messages._ "Hey baby. Call me when you get rid of Bella."_ it was from Leah. My heart sank low, I opened the next message, _"Did you forget we had a date tonight?"_ I felt tears well in my eyes but kept reading, _"Look hurry up Sam wants us to change form so we can find the bloodsuckers. I love you."_

The tears escaped my eyes, I closed the cell phone and slid it in my pocket. "What's wrong Bella?" I looked up at Edward, I felt like bursting into tears, "He's cheating on me." As soon as the words escaped my lips I knew it was true and I could feel the tears pouring down my face.

He wrapped his cold arms around me and embraced me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his middle and burst into more tears. "Shh Bella. He doesn't deserve you. Anyone would be crazy to cheat on you." how did he know that he hardly knows me?

I pulled away and wiped the tears with the back of my wrist, "Thanks." I looked up at him and smiled lightly, he pulled a stray piece of my hair back and tucked it behind my ear. I froze as he did so, I think it was cause he got so close to my face.

I started walking back to my house, "Do you want to go to my house?" He nodded and followed me back. I walked inside and led him to my room, something I didn't do with Jake until at least a week after we were dating.

I sat on my bed and gestured that he sit next to me. He hesitated probably because he's never been so close to a girl before on her bed. I wasn't going to do anything I mean I'm only seventeen and I hardly know the guy. Although I was starting to have intense feeling for him.

I was going to forget about Jake and if he ever showed up it was totally over. I wanted to be with Edward for some insane reason. But I knew he'd never want me. I knew the reason Jake was cheating on me was because I wasn't a werewolf and I was just a plain ugly girl.

I decided to ask my new vampire friend some questions. "So do you have fangs?" He chuckled lightly, "No but our human fangs are a bit sharper then usual." I nodded, "Can garlic kill you?" what it was a good question. "Nope just a myth. As with the stake, the sunlight and the coffins."

I was a bit confused, "Then where do you sleep?" He smiled then looked down at his hands, "I don't sleep." He looked back up to read my expression, "At all?" He nodded, "At all." My expression was pretty much blank, "So then you don't burn in the sun?" He nodded in agreement.

"But then why didn't you guys ever get out of your house?" oops did I just confess that I watched them sometimes? "We don't burn but our skin does something inhuman in the sun." I bit my lip, "Like what?" He leaned back on my headboard, "I'll show you some time."

I smiled, "Can I ask you something?" I was serious now as was he, "Sure." I ran my fingers through my hair, "Is it hard to resist my blood right now?"

"Yes. But if I concentrate hard enough I can control it."

I laid flat on my stomach across the bed and turned to my left to look at him, my head resting on my arms. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Jacob cheated on me, my heart ached when I did. "Your still hurting aren't you?" I nodded then smiled, "You know you should ask permission before reading someone's mind."

He laid on his stomach next to me, "I can't read your mind Bella." That surprised me, "You can't? Why not?" He looked at the wall in front of us hard, "I don't know its like your brains blocking me off all the time." I thought that over, "So I'm a freak?"

He shook his head, "No. If anyone's a freak here its me. I'm the one that can read minds remember?" I frowned, "Your not a freak your just…different…special." He looked at me confused, "You think vampires are special?" I nodded, "What else can you be? I mean you get to do these great things human can't and you get to see the world even after we're gone."

He turned to look at me, "That's another reason I don't date. If I find someone I love I have to watch them die while I get to stay young and live forever." I frowned he had a point, "That must be hard." now I knew I never had chance with him. "Have you ever loved anyone other than your family?"

He thought it over, "No. But I'm hoping someday I will. Although I might regret it later on."

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Stay away from me!

**Chapter 3**

_He thought it over, "No. But I'm hoping someday I will. Although I might regret it later on."_

After a week of searching we never found Jacob. I was a bit sullen but guilty enough to feel happy about it. He was probably wandering around with Leah anyways. During that week I hung out with Edward and the rest of his family. Although I never told my father about it, I have a feeling he doesn't really…like them.

I woke up at my regular time on Monday morning to get ready for school. Charlie was gone already, he always left before me which was a good thing because Edward picked me up for school. I still didn't know what exactly we were but I considered us best friends. 

We always hung out, which made it easier for him with my scent. I always went to him when I was sad mad or whatever. He never usually had problems so he never went to me for that kind of stuff. But he was keeping something from me I could tell.

I never asked, I wanted him to tell me when he was ready at his own time. I walked downstairs catching myself before I fell. I was always a big klutz. I never liked people telling me though, to everyone it was like I had a mental disability just because I tripped over my own to feet.

I sat down and ate breakfast, there was a knock at the door. I finished chewing my cereal and opened the front door. It was Edward. I smiled up at him before gesturing he come in. He walked in and sat on my dads chair at the kitchen table. I sat down and finished eating.

I never offered food because well he doesn't eat. "Ready to go?" he asked patiently. "Yeah let me go get my sweater," I jumped up but my dish in the sink and walked slowly upstairs. I grabbed my sweater from my bed and started walking downstairs while putting my sweater on.

That's when I tripped…again…on the same step too. Right before I hit the first stair I was in a pair of cold arms. I looked up at Edward and smiled sheepishly, " Oops." He rolled his eyes and chuckled before carrying me to the front door. "Thanks. Lets hit the road jack," I called after getting my backpack and stepping outside.

He chuckled as he got in the car. I've been happier since I started hanging out with Edward. I barely noticed, I smiled more and I never felt alone or in danger, I felt safe with him. He parked the car and we started heading to school, "So any news on Jake?" I usually asked this exact question every other day.

"Nope. Sorry," He actually meant it. "Do you miss him?" I pursed my lips, "To my surprise…no. I actually feel happy he's gone sometimes which just makes me feel guilty later. Do you think they killed him?" 

He shrugged, "I don't know. We haven't encountered James since the last time you saw him." An image of James attacking me in my backyard made me shudder, I shook the thought away. The bell rang, we headed to our class quick. We had first, fifth(period after lunch) and seventh period together.

He had changed a couple of his classes to be with me. There I was in the middle of first period, doodling on my notes when someone came in. I paid to attention to them I was to into my own little world. "Bella?" I looked up at Ms. Sparks and noticed someone next to her.

"Someone needs to talk to you in the hall," she replied. I looked at Edward confused but got up and walked out of the classroom all eyes on me. I closed the door behind me and looked at the person in front of me. I sped in my chest, it was Jacob.

"Bella," he looked anxious. He came up to me to give me a kiss but I pushed him away. "Bella?" he was confused by my reaction. My heart just shattered looking at his face, "I don't want to see you anymore." He looked a bit confused and mad, "Why? Is it the bloodsucker?"

Bloodsucker? Oh he means Edward. "No," My teeth were clenched, " I know Jacob." He was still a bit confused, " Know what? That I'm a werewolf? So you can hang around with bloodsuckers but not with a werewolf?" He whisper yelled this so no one would hear.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," my rage was rising. " What are you talking about?" I scowled up at him, "Leah." His expression changed completely, "Who told you the leech?" Great! Now he's calling Edward a leech! 

"Stop calling him that! What if he did tell me? I had a right to know. You stupid cheating bastard!" Never ever tell off a werewolf. Right then he backhanded me. He hit me so hard I flew against the door, my back hitting it and slumped to the ground.

I heard a couple of shouts from the class from the loud bang. I was getting up on my hands, my hair was covering my face. I touched my cheek when the door flew open. I pulled my hand back to see a bit of blood came out of the corner of my mouth.

I looked up to see Edward was the one that opened the door, the rest of the class including Ms. Sparks were behind him. Edward looked down at me shocked, then he was mad. I turned back to Jacob, I was hurt. His expression softened as he realized what he just did. 

He took a step towards me, "Stay away from me!" I backed away on my hands and knees. Someone grabbed me from my elbows and helped me up. I looked to see it was Edward. Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.

I was still looking at Jacob with eyes full of hate I was sure of it! By then security had come and they hauled Jacob away. "Bella are you alright?" Ms. Sparks asked concerned. "I'm fine," my voice was shaky. "Edward why don't you go to the office get an excuse and take her home. Poor things already has enough to worry about."

Poor thing? Hello?! I'm right here! Still hugging Edward he got our things and we headed for the office. I never let go of him, my knees were a bit wobbly. After he explained to the secretary what happened he got excuses for both of us to take the day off.

The ride home was silent. I had to many emotions that wanted to surface but I didn't know where to start. He parked in my driveway and opened the passenger door for me. He lifted me up and carried me into the house. He sat me down on the bed and headed to the bathroom, to get a first-aid kit I assumed since vampires never need to use the bathroom.

I found I was right when he returned back with a first-aid kit in hands. He put some alcohol on a gauze and started cleaning the blood of the corner of my mouth. I was oddly numb. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, all I did was breath and stare.

My brain didn't even register the pain on my lip or left cheek. After he finished he sat on the bed next to me. I made myself look up at him, he wrapped an arm around me bringing me closer to him. As soon as my head hit his chest I burst into tears.

He set me on his lap like if I was a child and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I wiped the tears away, "I'm sorry." He stroked my hair, "For what? I understand Bella. He had no right to hit you. And I want to thank you." I pulled back confused, "For what?"

"For defending me when he called me a leech," he wiped some left over tears away with his thumbs. "Well I couldn't just let him call you that. That's not what you are," I explained. "What am I Bella?" That was an odd question but I caught the deeper meaning to it, "My best friend."

He smiled lightly before lightly kissing the tip of my nose. He pulled an inch away and looked into my eyes. I looked back into his, they were topaz today because he went hunting last weekend. I brushed a piece of his hair back into place and before I knew it his mouth was on mine.

And I did not protest. He kissed good. I responded back immediately thinking this felt right, unlike when I kissed Jacob. My fingers knotted in his hair a did his in mine. After a minute or two of kissing and I mean kissing, kissing. I pulled away to catch my breath, " I love you, Bella. I've always loved you."

Whoa, I hadn't ever heard anyone say that to me before. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, "I love you too." And I did. That was the weird feeling I had started feeling when we first met. I knew it had to be meant to be or destiny or something. I was meant to find this beautiful creature and love him like he loved me.

I pulled away a thought occurring to me, "Is this what you've been hiding from me?" He looked at me surprised but then smiled, "How'd you know I was hiding something from you?" I smiled, "I felt it. It was like a gut instinct sort of thing."

He bent down and softly touched his lips to mine. I put my arms around him and kissed back. This was fun. I've never been in love before…true love that is. It was like lifting a heavy weight from your shoulders. Every time he kissed me or touched me I was on cloud nine.

I was in bliss, in heaven. 

**A/N: Please Review!**


	4. How could Edward like this stuff?

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner but fan fiction wouldn't let me update on my stories or anything or a couple of days because they removed one of my stories. Thanks to whoever ratted out my 'A dream is a wish your heart desires' story you really solved your jealously problems…cause that hurt…wait no it didn't!**

**Okay sorry about that lets get to the story! **

**Chapter 4**

_Every time he kissed me or touched me I was on cloud nine._

_I was in bliss, in heaven. _

He pulled away from the kiss an angry, annoyed expression on his face, "What's wrong?" I asked brushing the back of my hand on his cheek. "Alice is calling me. I _really_ don't want to leave Bella, because this might take a while, but we have to go straighten something out in Port Angeles," he brushed my hair away from my face.

I smiled, "Its okay. Charlie will be here in a bit and I need to make him dinner." I kissed his lips and pulled away, "Bye." He smiled, "Bye, love." He walked out of my room and was gone. I went downstairs to start Charlie's dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said a bit breathless because I tripped on my way to the phone.

"Bella. I heard what happened in school and I'm headed to Jacobs to arrest him. But I need to know if this is okay with you," it was Charlie.

Of course he knew what happened in school. This was the smallest town in the world where gossip spreads in less then a couple of hours. Did I want Jacob arrested? Just thinking his name made me want to beat him down with a bat. That surprised me, I never was a very violent person and I never thought ever about harming another person.

"Yes. I'll have dinner ready when you get home. We can talk about what happened when you get here," I didn't want to talk about it over the phone. I quickly hung up and started preparing dinner. I was done in two hours, I put it in a plastic container and stuck it in the microwave.

I looked out the window, it was already dark out. I had already finished eating so I was at the sink cleaning the dishes. I looked out the window while I did so thinking of Edward and his lips the whole time. I put my plate in the covert above me and turned the water off.

That's when I heard a noise. I froze, I was about to turn very slowly when suddenly I was gagged and blindfolded. I tried to scream but my screams were muffled by the material in my mouth. I don't know why I tried to even turn slowly, its not like if I turn slowly they won't see me, how stupid of me! I could have seen my attackers face.

He hit me in the back of the head, I don't know with what but luckily I wasn't bleeding. I became woozy though. I could feel him put his arms around me as he dragged me upstairs. He didn't have very much difficultly getting me upstairs.

When we got into my room, I could tell by the smell it was floral, he threw me on the bed. I squirmed under him, I could comprehend what he wanted. I realized what he wanted when he started touching me, he wanted to rape me. I threw my hand out to my right and felt for my lamp.

Thank god I never leave it plugged. I pulled it and hit him on the head. I could feel that he fell off the bed. I tore off the blindfold and took the apparently clean, thank god, sock out of my mouth. He was unconscious on the floor. I walked closer to him but he moved so I headed for the door.

But apparently he covered the door with my very heavy desk. I must have been unconscious when he did that. I then turned and ran for my window. I had a water shoot next to it, so I slowly got out the window. I screamed when someone grabbed my hands and dug there finger nails into my skin.

"You can't get away from me that easy. I sent here on a job and _it_ will be completed," his voice was rough and raspy like if he had just been sick. I looked down at the ground and knew if he let go it would be a miracle if I survived. I looked back up at him, "What do I have to do with it?" my voice was a bit shaky.

"Don't you get it _you're _the assignment. I do whatever I want to you and then take you to the boss dead or alive," I gulped when he said dead. He started pulling me up as I resisted. Once I had my arms on the window pane I bit his arm really hard. He yelled and backed away, I spit the blood on him, how could Edward like this stuff?

He backhanded me, my arms slipped and I barely caught the edge of the window pane with my hands. I let out a loud shriek out of surprise. It echoed across the field. That's the second freakin time someone's slapped me today! Right when he was about to grab my hair he flew against a wall.

Edward started to help me up, I looked behind him to see the attacker with a knife, "Edward watch out!" Edward let go and turned around in time to take the knife away. He grabbed him around the middle his arms unable to move and then he disappeared. I looked at my room astonished, then Edward was tying the guy to one of my kitchen chairs.

All of a sudden someone pulled on my foot. I yelled as I again tried to grab the window pane. I was too late I was falling backwards, screaming the whole time. My screams were cut short when I saw Edward jump out my window, he caught me around the waist and turned me around so that his back would hit the ground.

He hit the ground but didn't seem to be in any pain. Unlike me I was sore now, it was like I fell on a protective rock. I rolled off him, breathless from the fall, and laid on the ground next to him. He sat up and leaned over me, "Are you okay?"

I was still breathless, I was crying a bit too, I just nodded. He picked me up and took me inside. I gently laid me on the couch, "Did he do anything to you?" I knew what he meant, I shook my head lightly. He looked at me unhappily before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly but not to tight.

I burst into tears in his chest. Can you blame me? I mean I got slapped twice today. And I almost got raped not to mention I almost died. He rubbed soothing circles on my back, and that's how we were when my dad walked in. "Bella? What happened? What did you do to her?"

He pulled me away from Edward, I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. "He didn't do anything dad." My voice was shaky and full of tears. My dad wrapped his arms around me, "Who are you?" He was asking Edward.

Oh that's right I never told my dad about Edward and his family…oops. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm your neighbor," Edward explained. He was looking down at me the whole time. "What are you doing with Mr. Cullen, Bella?" he was mad. I pulled away upset, I was in front of Edward and facing my father. "For your information dad, he saved my life! If it wasn't for Edward I'd probably be dead in the backyard right now!"

That got my dads attention, "Why what happened Bells?" Okay now that he cares I want to cry, I turned to Edward pleading for help. "She was attacked. He's tied to a chair upstairs in Bella's room." My dad grabbed his gun and ran upstairs, we followed although not as fast.

When I got upstairs I noticed how much a mess my room was. The covers on my bed were all messed up, the desk was across the room from the door broken. And there was a dent in the wall where Edward threw the guy. As my dad handcuffed the guy, I wrapped my arms around Edward and leaned my head on his chest.

"Bella I need to know what happened," my father told me softly. I nodded slowly against Edwards chest. Edward walked over to the bed and we both sat down together, my head still on his chest. I took a deep breath, my dad had a notepad out so he could write the whole thing down. "I was barely washing dishes when I heard a noise behind me. Before I had a chance to turned around he gagged and blindfolded me. I passed out a bit because he hit me with something on the head. When I was conscious again I could tell I was on my bed. But he was on top of me and he was….he was…t-touching m-me," I stuttered. My dad clenched his hands and looked fiercely at the guy in the chair, he was unconscious.

I could hear a low growl from Edwards chest but I doubt my dad could hear it. "I grabbed the lamp next to my head and hit him with it on the head. After I took the blindfold off I took out the sock from my mouth. The door was blocked by the desk." How do I explain how it got there?

"How did it get there?" my dad asked. Great, "Umm I think he got mad when I bit him so he tossed it across the room and slapped me." I'm getting better at this lying thing. "You bit him?" Edward asked a bit amused. I nodded, "I tried to get out through my window and climb down the water shoot but he woke up and grabbed me by the hands," I pulled the top of my hands out in front of me so they could see what he did.

I had four deep finger nail marks on each one. "Edward got there in time to catch me when I fell. After that he caught up to the guy and got him unconscious then he tied him to the chair." My dad took the guy to the sheriff's office leaving me here with Edward.

After I got changed into my pajamas I slid into bed, Edward laid down next to me and wrapped an arm around me. I held his hand, "I love you." He kissed the back of my head, "I love you too." I drifted to sleep after that. I woke with a sudden start, I jumped upright in bed and ended up in Edwards arms.

"Edward?" I was surprised to see him here. But relieved at the same time. "Yes my love?" I pulled away and looked at the time it was 3 in the morning, "What are you doing here?" He kissed me in the lips, "I'm watching over you."

Although I was half asleep I kissed him back. I pulled his body closer to mine and kissed him like I never had before. He pulled back, "You need to get some sleep love." I frowned, he laughed, "Do you come here often?" I decided to ask. He smiled, "Yes. I come here almost every night."

I sat in his lap and rested my head on his chest, "I should be mad at that but I'm not. I know you have nothing else to do and you just want to make sure I'm safe." He kissed the top of my head, "I'm glad. Now get some sleep we have a lot to talk about in the morning." I laid me back down on the bed and slid in next to me.

I turned toward him and fell asleep with my head on his chest.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Your not Allowed To See Him Anymore

**Chapter 5**

_He kissed the top of my head, "I'm glad. Now get some sleep we have a lot to talk about in the morning." He laid me back down on the bed and slid in next to me. I turned toward him and fell asleep with my head on his chest._

I woke up sensing someone else in the room. Actually I felt them next to me. I looked up to see Edward laying next to me. So it wasn't a dream. I smiled up at him, "Morning." He kissed the tip of my nose, "Good Morning." I sat up and stretched, "So…you said you had to tell me something?" He nodded, "Yes. But you should get dressed and need to be fully awake first."

I got up and got dressed and brushed my teeth. I even ate breakfast to make sure I was really awake and faced him on the kitchen table since my dad was at work. 

"Okay so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"About the guy that attacked you yesterday."

Ugh! I had totally forgotten about that, "What about him?"

"What did he tell you?"

I thought back to the night before trying to remember specifics, "He said he was sent here on a job and it had to be completed."

"Anything else?"

"Well I didn't get what he meant so I asked him what I had to do with it. He said I was his assignment and that his both wanted him to bring me back dead or alive."

He glared at the table somehow reminding me about my fall.

"Wait. When you were tying him to the chair I didn't lose my grip and fall. Someone pulled on my foot. Which means someone was outside waiting for him."

He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated, "Edward what is it? Do you know who's after me?"

Right when he was going to answer there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. But the person - or rather dog - on the other side of the door just turned my bad week worse - again. "Bella. Are you okay? I heard you got attacked," he walked into my house like nothing. "What-? What do you think your doing? Get out of my house!"

He turned around a bit mad and sad as far as I could tell. "I came here to make sure you were alright and this is how you treat me?" he took a step towards me. I took a step back in fear, "Well it's the least I can do from the way you treated me yesterday." He started shaking violently and suddenly I was seeing everything in a blur.

Edward had me on his back and we were running. And not at human speed we were running incredibly fast. I looked back to see Jacob in his wolf form catching up. My heart raced faster in my chest making Edward go faster. And suddenly I was on a tree branch. I looked around perplexed and grabbed onto Edward when I saw how high we were.

He was quiet looking down at the ground, looking for Jacob I suppose. He looked up at me concerned touching my face, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I shook my head, "No I'm fine. Thanks to you - again." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, "I'd do it all over again if I had to. Its easy really dealing with a dog but when it comes to…"

"When it comes to what?"

"Bella. I know who sent him?"

Who Jacob? Oh! The guy who attacked me. Duh! "Who sent him?"

"James."

The name seemed familiar but I just couldn't remember who it was. 

"James…as in…oh the gu- I mean vampire that attacked me."

He nodded, " He wants you dead because you know our secret. No one is supposed to know our secret Bella. If the Volturi ever found out we'd both be dead."

"Volturi?"

"There the oldest vampires ever. They make the vampire rules…kind of."

"But I'm not going to give out you secret."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. They'll want you dead as soon as they find out. And James just wants to make sure no human knows of him."

I looked down, "Umm can we go back now. Me and heights just don't agree with each other."

He chuckled before putting me on his back and jumping off. I clung onto him out of fear to fall. As soon as his feet hit the ground I let go out of surprise and fell on my backside. He turned around surprised before bursting out laughing.

I got up annoyed and wiped the dirt and leaves off, "Well thanks." He stopped laughing loud, "Sorry but the look on your face." I rolled my eyes and turned around to start walking. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Where you going?" I kept walking although weird, "Home." He kissed my neck, "Bella. We're at least 2 miles away from your house. You wont make it on foot." 

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Okay superman take me home then." He smiled and kissed my lips lightly. He picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Close your eyes." I did as he told me and buried my face into his shoulder. 

I could feel him move under me but it as graceful somehow. I sighed in content into his shoulder and smiled. I felt him kiss my forehead. And before I knew it we were on the couch although I didn't find out until I peeked up at him.

I pulled my head back from his shoulder and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, his fingers ran through my hair as did mine through his. I pulled away to catch my breath although I wish I didn't need it not if it meant I can kiss like that longer.

I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and sat on his lap with my head on his shoulder. "Edward?" He was rubbing circles on the back of my hand, "Hmm?" I looked down at our hands, " What are we going to do about James?" He stopped rubbing circles, "We'll figure it out. I'll protect you Bella. Don't be afraid."

I looked at his neck since he wasn't looking at me, "I'm not afraid. I know you won't let anything bad happen to me. I trust you." He looked down at me with a smile, "So when are you going to tell your dad about me?" I bit my lip, "About that…umm…I didn't tell him about you because I don't think he likes your family very well."

"I know. He thinks my family is weird which is what makes him not trust us."

"How do you think he'll react when he finds out you're my boyfriend?"

"I don't think he's going like it."

"Well too bad cause he doesn't choose who I date."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I was resting comfortable in his arms.

"If I was human would you have dumped Jacob for me?"

Where is this coming from? "Of course."

"Why?"

"We're meant to be together. It doesn't matter if your human or a vampire I know that in my heart we're soul mates." wow I made a touching speech.

"Your dads coming."

I sighed in frustration but didn't move, "Are you sure you want to stay in this position?"

I laughed, "Yes. I don't care if he gets mad he's going to have to get used to it."

I heard the door open, he put his belt with his gun on the rack of coats, "Bells?" I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck and lifted my head off his shoulder, "In here." He entered the room and froze when he saw where - or rather who - I was sitting on.

"What's going on?"

"Dad. Edwards my boyfriend."

His face was turning red, "No!"

I got up and crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't care what you say I'm going out with him and that's that."

"Over my dead body! You live in my house you'll live under my rules!"

"No! And what rules? You never ever told me about these so called rules!"

"I'm making them now! Your not allowed to see him anymore!"

"What?! You have no right to tell me who I can see or not!"

"Yes I do your still a minor so I still boss you around!"

He grabbed Edwards arm, "No don't!" He stopped, I looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes, "Don't worry," he whispered before my dad threw him out. "I hate you! I can't wait until I'm old enough to get out of his freakin house!"

I ran upstairs and slammed the door behind me. As soon as the door closed the first sob came out of my chest. I leaned my head on the door letting them all out until someone turned me around. It was Edward. He picked me up and cradled me on the bed. I sobbed into his chest loudly. "What do we do?" I asked quietly. "We'll just pretend we're not seeing each other. Even at school. I'll come here after school and we can spend time together. And I'll be here when you go to sleep and wake up."

Great now our relationship has to be secret. I nodded slowly to show him I understood although I didn't agree with it but it was all we could do. I just can't believe my own father did that. I mean Edward saved my life yesterday and he shows his thanks by telling him he can't see me and throwing him out of the house? What if something happens when there both gone? 

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. Wolf or no wolf?

**A/N: Chapter 6**

_What if something happens when there both gone? _

As night fell I grew restless. I needed Edward by my side. I need to feel his cool arms around me. Where is he? He said he'd be here when I fell asleep and when I woke up. I got out of bed and tip­-toed my way down the stairs and out the back door. I looked at the acres of corn we had and tried to see if he was out there.

I didn't see him anywhere. So I decided to start walking towards his house. It wasn't that far from here and I really wanted to know why he hadn't shown up on time. I quietly and slowly walked through the rows of tall corn plants when I heard a noise.

I stopped everything: moving, breathing, feeling. I couldn't quite make the noise out but I knew it was coming from my right and it sort of sounded like a growl. Is it James? Jacob? Or a new enemy?

I guess it could just be a dog. But like I said before there aren't any animals like that around these deserted parts of the city. As I stood there frozen in fear I could hear it getting closer. What should I do? Run back to the house or towards Edward's house?

I had a more likely chance of being protected at Edward's house. I finally decided to look to my right and there it was; a huge wolf glaring at me. Was it Jacob or one of Jacob's friends? Either way I was in for big trouble so I started running. And I was running fast. Or at least I thought it was pretty fast, not as fast as Edward of course but fast enough to outrun someone.

The problem is I was outrunning a seven foot wolf. I looked back to see it almost touching my feet when I tripped. I fell on the ground which the wolf didn't expect so he had jumped above me. I looked up to see that he had screeched to a stop and was now walking towards me like a lion about to attack his prey.

I got off of my stomach and sat on my bottom. I was a bit sore from the fall and I felt like my muscles had frozen over. He was face-to-face with me now. His nasty breath made me cringe away. I pulled my head back so he wasn't so close to my nose. My heart was pounding in my chest. I thought that it might pop out and run away from me any minute now.

I could see his bare white teeth as he growled in my face. What does he want? To kill me? Why hasn't he done it already? Just get it over with and make it quick. I was about to close my eyes when he suddenly looked up over me. His eyes opened in fright and then I heard the gunshot.

I screamed as the blood hit my face and clothes. The wolf got thrown backwards by the bullet and laid in front of me on its back twitching. I backed away on my hands and feet breathing heavily. My father came running by me and shot the wolf once in the head and once in the heart. It stopped twitching then.

My eyes were open wide in fright and in shock. Please tell me that wasn't a person. I stood up shaking and looked at it waiting for it to turn human. But it never did. Wait so that means I was being attacked by a real wolf?! And this whole time I thought I was being attacked by Jacob or one of his friends.

"Bella?" my dad grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the dead animal, "Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" he asked.

I couldn't stop shaking or keeping my eyes wide open but I still shook my head in response. My heart was still racing and I was still breathing heavily. I could have gotten killed by a stupid mutt! A real mutt!

"Bells? What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?" he asked in concern.

I could feel the tears welt in my eyes as the words came out of his mouth. There were two reasons why I wasn't talking to him: one was because he made me break up with Edward and two was because I was in complete shock. I could hardly move, breath, or stand. I'm a total wreck. What the hell I'm I supposed to do now? I have class tomorrow. How am I supposed to go like this?

He started walking me away from the body. I had no clue where I was going. My mind was racing. I couldn't control anything that was happening in my life or to my body. I couldn't stop shaking or breathing erratically or close my eyes from being open so wide.

I realized suddenly that I wasn't moving my feet yet I was moving and I could hear a buzzing sound around me. Was it a giant bee or did I go deaf? I think I preferred the giant bee at the moment. I was being put down on something as the buzzing got louder but I just ignored it.

You can say I was practically blind as well because I wasn't paying attention to anything I was seeing. Something was put in my mouth and I was forced to swallow it with water. I was starting to feel exhausted like I had been awake for two days straight with no sleep and all work.

I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep. My mind was on a blank through the whole sleep. I was too exhausted to dream of anything. When I woke up I was on a couch and surrounded by the Cullen family and my dad. I looked around confused and a bit scared at why they were all surrounding me.

"Uh, what am I doing here?" I asked when I noticed I was on the couch in the Cullen's house.

"You don't remember?" Alice asked.

I looked at her confused, "Remember what?"

I looked over at my dad when he started bombarding questions at Carlisle, "Does she have amnesia? What wrong with her? What did you do with her?"

"Bella?" Carlisle said ignoring Charlie, "What's the last thing you remember?"

I pursed my lips as I tried to remember and then it hit me, "My dad killed a wolf."

I heard Charlie let out a big sigh of relief, "You don't remember anything else after that?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh, it's kind of all fuzzy," I admitted.

"She's fine. When someone goes into shock they usually forget everything that happened since the beginning of it," Carlisle explained.

"Shock?" I asked.

"You went into shock after your dad killed the wolf," Alice said, "I think the fact that the wolf's blood was all over you did the trick."

"_All_ over me?" I asked.

"Well mainly your face and top," she said.

I nodded, feeling a bit weird that I didn't remember it, "Okay so umm, what time is it?"

"It's a little after three," Edward said.

I looked at him for a long moment and remembered that he hadn't shown up at my house in time. That's how this whole mess started. I shouldn't have gone to go look for him. I'm so stupid! I stood up and walked over to my dad, "Well thanks for your help. I think we should be heading home though."

Charlie thanked them which I found weird although they deserved it. He put his arm around my shoulder and walked with me out of the house. I shrugged him off and started walking on my own.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked.

"Don't think I forgot about this afternoon. I'm thankful you saved my life and all but I'm still mad at you," I hurried as I approached the house and ran upstairs to my room.

I locked the door behind me and sighed. I didn't like this. I hated being mad at my dad but he had no right to tell me who I can and cannot date. I barely noticed that I wasn't in my old pajamas but I guess the girls had cleaned me up and gave me new sleeping clothes.

I got under the covers and snuggled up into a ball. I felt like crying, but I couldn't quite figure out why. There was a look in Edward's eyes that told me that it was completely over. That he didn't want to be with me anymore. And since he didn't show up earlier I believe it.

But why? Why did he want to leave me now? What did I do to him that makes him want to break up with me?

"Bells?" Charlie said from the other side of the door, "Dr. Cullen says you should take tomorrow off to rest. So you don't have to go to school tomorrow," there was a short pause, "I'm really sorry."

I just stayed quiet before I decided to open the door, "How did you find me out there?" I asked. I had forgotten that part of the whole story.

"I was going to stop you from see the Cullen boy," he said with no sympathy.

"Why did you take the gun?" I asked.

He stayed quiet, "Were you going to shoot him dad?"

He looked down, "You were weren't you? How could you?! You know that's attempt of murder! You of all people should know that, that is wrong! You're a cop for crying out loud!"

"I told you to stay away from him and you were sneaking off to his house!"

"That gives you no right to even _think_ about killing the man!" I shook my head in disappointment, "What kind of a father are you?" I slammed the door in his face and went back to my bed in frustration.

I can't believe he was going to try and kill Edward. If he had even tried he would have discovered his secret. This whole stupid mess wouldn't have happened if I had just kept my ass in bed and waited.

That's when the tears came. I couldn't help but cry at my stupid situation. Someone's arms wrapped around me making me jump. I turned around to find the cool arms I had been wanting around me before all this happened. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest and cried.

He was back. I didn't know if it was because what I had seen in his eyes was just my imagination or because he pitied me. It didn't matter right now. All I wanted to do was be in the arms of the man I loved. Once this was over then I'd ask him.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I've been having a bit of drama right now and I had school before to stress about! Hope you like it!**


	7. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Okay people I'm totally stuck on most of my stories so if you have any ideas for ANY of them please send me a message!! I'm in desperate need of help!!**


End file.
